megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigaya
Ichigaya (市谷) is a location in the series. History is an area in the eastern portion of the Shinjuku region in Tokyo. It is where the headquarters of the JGSDF Eastern Army is located. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Persona 5'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ichigaya was formerly a militarized zone that housed an SDF camp before the Great Cataclysm. The ICBMs turned it into a wasteland, and the appearance of an Obelisk soon filled it with lava as well. It can be entered through Shinjuku Babel and exits into Ueno. The Old Ichigaya Camp, Kagurazaka Zhu Que Cavern, COMP-Hack 4-A, and Limbus Hongo instances are all located on Ichigaya. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' This area houses a former Self-Defense Forces base, which has fallen under the control of the Ashura-kai. The Yamato Perpetual Reactor was here under the government's control before the ceiling rose. Several of the doors here go only one way and the path deeper in is blocked off by a barrier made by National Defense Divinities Omoikane and Michizane. The Gaeans are attempting to infiltrate it during the war, but whether they succeed or not depends on the routes of Jonathan or Walter. Yamato Takeru is faced in the vault where the Yamato Perpetual Reactor is housed by following Walter's path. In Jonathan's route, the dying Divinity mocks Tayama's corpse as he fades. In Blasted Tokyo it is blocked off by a barrier that disappears after Pluto is defeated. The Samurai must once again traverse the area in order to go to leave Blasted Tokyo. The building's power is out and much darker compared to normal Tokyo. At the back, there are several portable cannons, one of which must be taken to Shinjuku as part of a quest. In Infernal Tokyo, Kenji rules Tokyo from here. The base is used as a facility to turn people into Neurishers or Demonoids through surgery, with war breaking out 25 years after they started the process. On the second floor, shutters block the way further in, but will be removed once the Samurai are decontaminated by bowing before Kanbari in one room and sticking their hands out for Caladrius in another. The Fuxi in the room beyond the shutters gives the key card to the elevator on this floor. Kenji is found in the vault where the Yamato Perpetual Reactor is at. After becoming King, Akira, some of his Demonoids, and the best Neurishers were brought here and reside in the rooms where the surgeries once took place. On the Law and Neutral routes Lucifer Palace exists within Camp Ichigaya. It also in the room with the Yamato Perpetual Reactor that Walter is devoured by Hikaru to regain her power and is the place where Flynn and Walter arrive at in the Chaos route. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Camp Ichigaya is the seat of Lucifer's power in Tokyo. During Merkabah's assault on Lucifer's forces in order to reach the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, Nanashi and company infiltrate the installation with the rest of the Hunters still allied with the Hunter Association, seeking to put an end to both Lucifer and Merkabah. In order to reach the heart of the reactor, Nanashi must step into parts of the Chaos Realm in order to retrieve the keys from Belial, Lucifuge and Samyaza. ''Persona 5'' Ichigaya is where the protagonist can go fishing. The place is unlocked on July 6th when Ryuji Sakamoto invites him there, or by reading the "Fishpond Spotter" book. Fishing costs 3,000 yen in the day and 1,000 yen at night. The number of attempts are calculated by Proficiency rank plus 2. Every successful catch adds 1 Proficiency point. On rainy weather, rare fishes may also appear. If the protagonist invites Ryuji Sakamoto to go fishing in Ichigaya, they'll meet Sadayo Kawakami, who is taking a break time by fishing. She has hooked a fish and should the protagonist call her "Master," she'll be flustered (and Ryuji will remember that). Catching a fish grants the protagonist points according to the type and size of the fish. Certain fishes are tagged which double the points rewarded. Points may be used for prizes at every fishing session. Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Femme |Clotho |37 |193 |214 | | |Nu | | | |Nu |Nu |34 |38 |50 |32 |46 |- |Femme |Lachesis |43 |325 |166 | | | | |Nu | | | |46 |46 |46 |46 |46 |- |Nymph |Sarasvati |48 |239 |264 | | | |Rp | | |Nu | |44 |49 |64 |41 |59 |- |Femme |Atropos |49 |242 |269 | | | | | |Nu |Nu |Nu |45 |50 |65 |42 |60 |- |Snake |Ouroboros |49 |361 |184 | | | | | | | | |52 |52 |52 |52 |52 |- |Horde |Yakuza Horde |50 |966 |435 | | | | | | |Nu | |63 |63 |63 |63 |63 |- |Jaki |Grendel |50 |496 |112 | | | | | | | | |67 |59 |46 |53 |43 |- |Reaper |Orcus |50 |496 |112 | | | | | |Nu | |Nu |67 |59 |46 |53 |43 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Drake |Ym |65 |824 |343 | | | |Dr |Wk | | |Rs |41 |55 |96 |62 |75 |- |Ghost |Kudlak |66 |1,020 |239 | |Wk |Rs | | | |Wk |Nu |72 |69 |78 |70 |63 |- |Snake |Pendragon |66 |1,827 |192 | |Wk | |Rp |Nu | | |Wk |97 |59 |42 |63 |73 |- |Femme |Rangda |68 |943 |356 |Rp | | | |Wk | | | |61 |42 |86 |74 |79 |- |Jaki |Hekatoncheires |68 |1,217 |196 |Rs |Rs | | | |Wk | | |100 |61 |43 |64 |75 |- |Horde |Defiant Horde |69 |3,765 |549 |Rs | | |Wk | | | |Nu |111 |72 |54 |75 |86 |} Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations